Beautiful Victory
by Red-Delicious Victory
Summary: Jadelyn is not just some other child. She can't be, there must be more purpose to her life. Her mother's dying words gave her the first glimpse of something bigger. She is Victory, and she shall always triumph. Victory. Her true name.
1. Chapter 1

Screaming fills my ears, almost to the point of breaking them. "Run, Victory! Run!"

I scrambled away from all the mayhem, but I was too slow. My dad's hand shot out and grabbed my ankle in a bruising grip. "No! Ev, help!"

Even as I cried out, an Eevee cam dashing into the room. She jumped the overturned coach without missing a stride and landed gracefully only a few feet away from my father.

"You don't use your damn Pokémon on me, you bitch!" My father raged, his drunken breath hot on my skin. His words alone made me flinch, nonetheless the fact that his hold on me was ever tightening.

"Don't talk to her like that!" My mom pleaded, struggling to get up off the floor where she had been knocked down. "Let her go! Leave her alone!" Her pleas however went unnoticed and for the first time I saw the sparkle of defeat in my mother's eyes. It was also the last.

Eevee sucked in a huge breath, filling her lungs with air. She held the breath, longer and longer, her whole body vibrating as she powered up the attack. Then a ball of dark energy appeared and hurdled straight at my father. Shadow Ball.

The shimmering orb hit him straight in the side, causing tendrils of dark purple and black electricity to run through his whole body. A string of profane and profuse swearing and cursing came from his mouth as he was blown away from me.

As soon as my foot was free, I crawled a small ways and then got back on my feet. I turned around just in time to see Eevee running towards my dad with the move Quick Attack. My mother had paused her efforts to get up, a look of victory on her face.

Victory, my name.

"Ev, use Bite!" I cried out as she made contact with him. For being about a fifth of his size she still managed to pack enough punch to bowl him over. Then, as commanded, Ev bit down hard on his leg.

Daddy screamed in agony, causing me to wince. In a desperate attempt he smacked Ev away, and then reached above his head for a piece of broken glass.

"NO!"

That was all the warning Eevee needed and she retreated back to me, and just in time too. My father threw the shard with full force right to where she had been seconds ago. It was all too late though when we realized its course.

It sailed over the ground and straight to the waiting flesh of my still floundering mother. The bloodcurdling scream that followed will echo in my ears for years to come.

I don't know whether it's me or her that's screaming, probably both of us.

Without thought I rushed to her side. The glass had gone right into her quickly-becoming-blood-stained stomach. If that was not enough her face was bruised and cut, defined by a large black eye and bleeding, broken nose. I know the rest of her body is in similar condition.

"Momma," I whispered and my voice broke.

"My poor little girl. Your only six. Only six!" Tears welled up in her swollen and bloodshot eyes. "I should have been stronger and left him when I found out I was having you. Now look at what you must endure."

"Mom," I could say nothing else and was a little confused at everything that was going on.

"Don't ever give yourself away and remember to never let anyone have so much power over you that they can break you. Just hold tight to yourself and always trust the voice within." She gulped deeply, as though the words were a struggle. I looked down at my blood stained hands and felt Ev's soft fur brush against me, both physically and mentally. "Don't let him or anyone knock you down. You are Victory, darling. You shall always triumph."

Suddenly she smiled, and I saw the traces of a beautiful, young, spirited woman in the way her eyes sparkled. Even as death took her, she forever kept that look on her face. And so it would stay that way, at least in my mind she would stay that way, even in the grave.

"Mommy you're scaring me!" I cried out, grabbing her limp hand in mine. "Mommy! MOMMY!"

"So she finally gave up! Ha! Well good riddance, she never was worth it anyway. Your mother was a lying, weak, horrible person! The only thing she was ever good for was a little fun and that changed a whole lot when you came. Oh well, now she's gone. But you're here."

"NO! NO!" I screamed as he moved towards me. I cried out against his words against mother and for my fear of what he would do to me.

Then I felt a strong tug on my sleeve. Eevee. I scrambled onto my feet and ran blindly towards the patio, Ev practically dragging me along. She led me out the door and into the tropical woods right behind our hotel.

I ran until my breath caught in my throat and I knew I couldn't go on. And then I ran longer.

Finally I collapsed out of exhaustion, asleep (or unconscious) before I hit the forest floor.

**Whew, that was intense! Hope you all liked it and if you did please show it in a review! I am also very open to constructive criticism as I'm always looking to improving my writing. Keep your eye out for the next chapter, it will be a little lighter… sorta. :)**

**~Red-Delicious Victory**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke the first thing I felt was pain. Physical pain. My entire body was stiff and sore and there was a ring of bruised skin around my ankle. Cold, hard, damp earth was pressed underneath me and I lay on my face. Luckily though there was a bit of relief in the form of a soft, warm mass against my legs.

Then came the mental pain. Images that flashed like clips from a horror movie in my brain. Unbearable agony, and despair, filled me as my mind caught up and I remembered were I was and what had happened.

Swamped by my misery and predicament I just put my face back down into the moldy layer of foliage and cried, my body shaking with cold and wet.

Apparently the huge wracking sobs that went through my body awoke Ev, for the bundle of relief was suddenly gone.

I sniveled and forced myself into a sitting position. "Ev?" I whispered into the silent world made only of shades of green. A little sunlight filtered through the canopy to reveal a small clearing, surrounded by thickly vined trees and big leafy bushes.

"Ev?" I said again, a little louder this time. Silence.

I silently wiped the tears away with my sleeve. If I know anything right now it's that I have to get back to civilization.

I rose wearily to my feet. Clumsily I hobbled away from the clearing, following my own footprints. Throughout, whenever I could muster the strength, I would call out for my Eevee.

Finally I stumbled onto the concrete patio, my legs hurting worse than before.

Even as I collapsed my father ran out. "Jadelyn! Where on earth were you? You had me worried to death!" And he scooped me up into his arms. "Where's that dang Pokémon of yours? We need to leave right now."

Confusion swept over me at that moment. Looking back in later years perhaps if I was smarter I would've tried to get help or run away again. But I didn't, I just let myself be led around and I packed my stuff.

Momma was gone and the room tied, just as it was before. Maybe it had all been a dream and she would come through that door with a coffee in her hand any minute.

"Daddy, where's Momma?"

"What?"

"Where's Momma?"

"Momma's not here. She left and won't be coming back. But don't worry, you have me."

Something in those last words chilled my blood and made me shiver.

Right after dad had locked the door and we were walking away from the hotel, Ev bounded up. I smiled wide and hugged her tight, refusing to let go and carrying her all the way to the airport. Daddy said nothing, though sometimes he gave me weird, almost confused, glances.

"Hurry Jade, we need to hurry." Something in my mind clicked at that name. I know it's mine but it still seems wrong for some reason.

"Coming Daddy!"

So we boarded the plane in what must have been record time. Of course though, my dad was on the run from a murder… and so was I.

The plane ride was long and only proved to help stiffen my legs up more, though they didn't hurt quite so bad. I had, had something to eat and was actually feeling fine when we got home to Snowpoint City.

Of course there's not an airport in Snowpoint so we took a boat from a different city whose name is of no importance and I can't remember anyhow.

Before we got off the boat Dad grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and told me, "You say nothing about mother or me or the trip! Do you understand?"

I gulped, using all my self-control so I won't shake or start to cry. "Yes Daddy."

"Good girl. Now put a smile on your face. If anyone mentions Mom act sad, because she died in a wild Pokémon attack."

"But Daddy, that's not what happened!" I squealed out loudly.

"Shhhh!" he frantically gestured, covering my mouth, "that is what happened and if you say anything otherwise I'll whip your hide and have your precious Eevee drowned."

I was now trembling uncontrollably, but managed to put on a smile. If anything, I had always been a great actor.

Just like mom.

It felt so good to be home. The chill of my world soothed the ache and pains better than even heat could. It felt amazing to be back into my thick, warm clothing with my fluffy scarf and black gloves. A world of white is the only world that I belong in.

The town fussed over us, and they shall forever, but by now the shock had died away and so their constant affection. Candace and I still played in the snow, like nothing ever happened. Mr. and Mrs. Willis would tell us stories by the glow of the fire late at night like always.

But something was different. And that was the constant abuse.

However I hid it behind well applied makeup and fake smiles. I didn't mind the acting part too much, I loved fooling people with my skill and improving upon it. Maybe someday I'll be an actress.

Or a singer.

Or a writer.

Just know it will be something artistic like that. Perhaps Pokémon contests.

So life went on, and I grew into an independent young lady. I was kind to everyone and so got along with everyone. People were attracted to me by my modesty, talent, beauty and charms. I was the perfect person, or so people on the outside thought.

Because on the inside I was broken. Though everyone seemed to notice my socialiteness, no one seemed to notice how I never put much trust in anyone. No one saw the way I was reserved. No, because they were too busy talking about themselves to notice I never said a word about me.

I put faith in only myself. I'm the rock that I stand on, the backbone that keeps me standing. All I need is myself. I can't even count on Eevee because I couldn't bear if my father did something to her.

Even when I'm friends with everyone, I stand alone because when you're being abused by the one you love, you can't stand any other way. If you try you'll collapse, never to stand again.

Of course, even when standing alone there is still a large chance you will fall anyway.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I know it was kinda scrambled and short but there is gonna be a large skip in time between this and the next chapter because well... I can't tell you. Also since school is starting back up tomorrow I probably won't be updating every day even though I sure will try! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Red-Delicious Victory**


End file.
